Susie
Susie is one of the three Heroes mentioned during the opening of Chapter 1 of Deltarune, specifically the monster that was talked about. Susie is the first Party Member players will have access to. Being an ax wielder, and having the most health, Susie takes the role of the party's tank. At the beginning of Chapter 1, the player cannot tell her what to do; She attacks the enemy on top every turn, and the player cannot give her an Action. Early on, the player can ACT and warn enemies of Susie's attack, making her miss. This is helpful for runs where the played does not want to kill anything. Later on in Chapter 1, however, the player is able to give her commands and even have her ACT, removing the need to warn enemies. During certain points in-game, she leaves the party and joins the enemy to form the "Dark " and even fights the party at one point. As a trivia, her eyes are decisively dirty gold with fuschia-magenta or black pupils! In Battle Spells ; Rude Buster : (Requires 50% TP, 40% TP whist having the Deathknife equipped) An attack that does moderately more damage than the standard Fight action. Deals "Rude Damage". Outshone by Red Buster during the King fight. : "Deals moderate Rude-elemental damage to one foe. Depends on Attack and Magic." ; Red Buster : (Requires 60% TP) An attack that does significantly more damage than the standard Fight action. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. Presumably depends on Attack and Magic, instead of dealing "Rude Damage" like it's dwindled type, it deals "Red Damage". : "Your SOUL shined its power on Susie!" '' Trivia * At the beginning of the game, while walking from the classroom to the closet to look for the chalk, if Kris runs to the closet (an ability that is first mentioned in the Dark Realm), she will comment mentioning that they are "Pretty fast." * In ''Undertale, a girl by the name of "Suzy" was mentioned by Clam Girl in Waterfall. Whether it's a nickname or an oversight is unknown. ** In the Undertale Nintendo Switch port, she was mentioned yet again with Clam Girl exclaiming that "the time when you met her... '''is fast approaching". * According to the Party menu, Susie is a LV1 Mean Girl, then later becomes a Dark Knight. "Does damage using dark energy." * Removing Susie's armor or downgrading her weapon isn't possible. If attempted, she will say "Hey, hands off!" or "I'm too GOOD for that." respectively. * Attempting to equip the '''White Ribbon will end in Susie saying "Nope. Not in 1st Grade anymore." * Susie has 100 Rudeness and 100 Crudeness at the beginning of Chapter 1, but after joining the party "for real," her Rudeness stat drops to 99. Her Crudeness stays at 100. * All characters from the Dark World have colored dialogue portraits. Since Susie is from the Light World, and Kris has no dialogue portraits at all, this makes Susie the only character to have uncolored dialogue portraits in the Dark World. Category:Characters